Technical Field
The present invention relates to a probe pin, and for example, relates to a probe pin for use in an integrated circuit test socket.
Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a probe pin disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1, in particular in FIG. 6 thereof. The probe pin comprises an upper contact pin, a lower contact pin having the same shape as the upper contact, and a coil spring. The upper and the lower pins are connected to each other within the coil spring with the major surfaces thereof oriented orthogonal to each other and with a pair of hooks of the upper and lower contact pins engaged in the associated slots of the lower and the upper contact pins, respectively.